eterniaroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Descendants of Naberius
The bloodline of angels is an uncommon one, and in this case with the progenitor and ancestor being the Half-Angel known as Judeal Loki, otherwise known as Naberius. '''It is a line of Imperial lineage starting from the coupling between '''Empress Aria Hirano and Judeal. Physiology and Traits These demi-angels can trace their true angelic ancestry to the fallen angel Solas, as he was the one who created Judeal, and as such the divine nature of the fallen is intrinsically tied to their blood, no matter how thin. The closer one claims blood ties to Naberius, the more they look like as a fallen angel. Naberius' own two children were reported to have small wings and red eyes, along with the black hair of their father and slightly pale skin. They did not 'age' as others do, and it is presumed they will remain youthful until the day they die along with powerful mastery of Occultism. Their capacity for magic and stores of mana were greatly beyond that of the ordinary human, taking much longer to be exhausted than the ordinary person. It is said they did not suffer from the madness induced by occultism either, and even suggested had one been an exorcist instead they would have had equal mastery. Their own children had the same red eyes, common light skin, and more often than not the black hair of Naberius, with the same potency for occultism or exorcism and powerful stores of magic. So far these descendants have shown no signs of aging, though it is assumed it would not be as potent as their ancestors. While the red eyes are a common trait of singling out a descendant of Naberius, this is also a trait dying out due to the thinning of angelic blood in the line, yet still potent magic stores, and a penchant towards easy use of occultism or exorcism remain well and true signs of their heritage. History (Under Construction) Notable Members Rin Hirano '''(818) - Son of Aria Hirano and Naberius, former King of Nostvale, developer of plasma magic, and a potent rift mage. Later married a mage, Bianca, and had five children by her, in addition to one daughter by '''Athena Rosengard. Sanzu Hirano (818) - Son of Aria Hirano and Naberius, never married, had two children by Annabelle Eldor and Sapphire Elrakis. Rhiannon Rosengard (848) - Daughter of Rin Hirano and Athena Rosengard, restorer of West Valmasia alongside her husband Lucas Silvertongue, formerly known as Seth Ornstein. Together they sealed Naberius himself away along with defeating his army of sinspawn when they attacked Danarium and were notable for being two of the most powerful exorcists of their time and generation. Had four children by her husband. Judith Hirano - Former Queen of Nostvale, supporter of the Belial cult and researcher of forbidden or depraved arts. A powerful mage in her own right who remains an influential power in the East. Alexandra Eldor - Former Queen of Tilandre, rumored to be insane and a warmonger, helped defeat the imperfect yokai Nymus alongside her sister Lucille Eldor and''' former Champion, '''Claude Este. A powerful occultist and one of the strongest Magi of her time in Valmasia. Diana Rosengard - Founder of The Whitecloaks, church militant organization belonging to the Church of Kraus. Champion to Lancelot, 'Knight of the Round table, and wielder of one of his blades. She is a powerful exorcist and staunch follower of Kraus' ways. '''Adelaide Hirano '- Daughter of '''Alexandra Eldor and Jerudiel Melym, twin to Avrill Eldor, wife to Lucien Hirano. Regarded as the Scarlet Queen ''by some, this young woman took the title of Champion of Valmasia at age 22 during the '''Grand Tournament XXIX'. She was a distinguished Knight of the Arbitrators and Paladin of Valmasia. The developer of '''Zero Occult '''and activist for Occultist rights, she was-- as her mother-- one of the strongest magi alive in Valmasia. Her avid research for a cure to Occultic madness was well known throughout the country.Category:Organization Category:Family Category:Race